No Regrets
by purelava
Summary: "They say to live life with no regrets. I sometimes look back on the decision I made and wonder what it would be like if I had made a different one. Then again, I wouldn't change the choice I made if I had the chance."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the lovely J.K. Rowling does however. **

* * *

"Maybe I need a break from this, from us!" I glared at Ron as tears slid down my face and I furiously wiped them away only for a new set to replace them.

Things had been strained between Ron and me lately. I had played it off as cold feet seeing as how we were to be married in two months but for him to want to take a break? Were things really that bad between us?

"Fine, Ronald. If you want to take a break, well then I guess we'll take a break!" The words were meant to come out stronger and more defiant but my voice had cracked and the tears came harder.

Ron looked as if he wanted to comfort me but decided against the idea. I quickly walked to the closet and grabbed a coat before heading towards the door, trying to keep my sobs to a minimum. I would not let him see me completely break down. Ron let me go without another word and I didn't glance back as I hurriedly walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind me.

As I walked away from the house Ron and I shared together, I wondered what I would do now. It was Friday afternoon and I let out a bit of a hysterical laugh as I thought of how lucky I was to not have work tomorrow. What would I tell my parents? More importantly, what would I tell Gin and Harry? I groaned as I leaned against a lamp post and thought of where I was going to stay tonight.

I didn't want to deal with my parents tonight, Gin and Harry weren't an option… that's when it hit me: The Leaky Cauldron. I quickly murmured a spell to clear my face of all evidence that I had been crying and apparated. As I stood at the entrance in Diagon Alley, I turned my head towards a bar that I had never seen before. I tilted my head in confusion and cursed myself mentally for not remembering that Dean Thomas had just opened up this bar not too long ago.

I looked around the street and noticed that not that many people were out at ten o'clock. I looked back at the bar and saw why. The place was packed and I bit my lip. A drink would be nice… I quickly crossed the paved road and opened the door. As I waded through the various witches and wizards, I kept my head down.

When I had finally made it to the counter, I ordered a firewhiskey and looked around as I waited for it. I let out a small smile as I noticed Seamus Finnigan dancing with Parvarti. I took the shot as it was set in front of me and asked for another. I looked towards the other side of the room and shook my head as I saw Blaise Zabini dancing with some random witch. I took another shot and a flash of silver blonde hair caught my attention. I put the shot glass down and stared at the one and only Draco Malfoy.

The first thing I noticed was the smirk on his face. That damned smirk that could get me riled up to the point where I could almost spit fire. That same damned smirk that had made me have unthinkable and blush-worthy thoughts of that same boy. But he wasn't a boy anymore.

No, Draco Malfoy was no longer that cowardly bully that he was at Hogwarts. I had heard of all of the things he had been doing. Hell, he had even signed my S.P.E.W. petition and had been a big contribution to house-elf rights. Of course I had my doubts about his true intentions for a while but he had proved himself loyal to the cause and he had donated and worked harder than Ron and Harry even had.

I looked over the rest of him and snorted. Still a suit guy, huh? I had to admit it was nice to know that his desire for looking good hadn't changed over the years. I looked back up to his face and felt myself blush as I noticed him staring back at me. His smirk grew and I felt a mixture of embarrassment and defiance run through me. I continued to look him in the eyes but cursed when I was forced to look away. His steely gray eyes pierced right through me, a feeling I had to admit I didn't mind all too much. I looked back to see him still staring at me and rolled my eyes.

He got up and started making his way across the room and I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"Hermione?" I jumped as my name was called from right beside me and turned towards Ron in shock.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice higher than usual. I couldn't tell if it was from the shock of seeing Ron or if it was from the fear that he might've seen me ogling Draco Malfoy from afar.

"I came to talk. Mione, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I, I screwed up okay? I screwed up royally and I don't know how to get you to forgive me. When you left, I immediately wanted you back. I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm so sorry. Please, come back home." I looked up at Ron with tears in my eyes and studied his face.

He looked absolutely broken and I wrapped my arms around his torso as I held him close, his arms instinctively wrapping around me as well. I did love Ron, I always will. We were right for each other, two pieces of a puzzle that fit together. Sometimes we fought, but we always made up afterwards. Everyone knew we would always end up together, that's the way it was meant to be. How it was always meant to be.

I looked up from Ron's shoulder and my eyes connected to Draco's once more. He raised his eyebrow at me and I felt excitement and danger ripple through me, something I hadn't felt with Ron in a long time. I thought of what it would be like if I told Ron no, if I was the one to say they needed a break. I looked back up at Draco and felt my gut twist with indecision.

Ron pulled back from the hug and I stared at him. Yes, Draco and I hadn't ever talked, well unless you count name-calling talking, but he presented something so dark, so dangerous, and something so incredibly tempting. A part of me wanted to take what Draco was offering with that look of his. But another part of me wanted me to stick to the familiarity that I have with Ron.

As I glanced back at Draco, he smirked at me and mouthed, "What are you going to do, Granger?"

I bit my lip and looked back at Ron, who was pleading for me say something, anything.

What was I going to do? I took a deep breath and gave him my answer. I said it loud enough for both of them to hear it.

"Maybe you were right Ron…maybe we do need a break." And with that I walked away from Ron and motioned at Draco with my head for him to follow me out the door. As the cold air hit my face, I felt a rush of something I hadn't felt since the adventures Harry, Ron, and I would go on back at Hogwarts; I felt the thrill of taking a risk.

* * *

**As my beta reader hasn't gotten back to me yet, I apologize for any mistakes that might be in this. I was a little impatient to get this up. The rating may change later on to Mature but I haven't decided yet. Hopefully I'll be able to get out chapters quickly but stick with me as I'm not sure where exactly I'm taking this story and I'm open to any suggestions you guys might have so please leave those in a review!**

**-Kaitlyn**


End file.
